


Galvanize

by DJlovely77



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJlovely77/pseuds/DJlovely77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think maybe someone walked in, but you can't be too sure, the colors drowned out most sounds. You still turn your head to check, slowly, and no one's there, so you're probably just hearing stuff, but that's chill. It's not like you hearing stuff will ever hurt anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galvanize

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up a year later with a tiny little one shot*  
> 

The colors were everywhere. Bright and neon and so miraculous that absolutely everything was beautiful. You think maybe someone walked in, but you can't be too sure, the colors drowned out most sounds. You still turn your head to check, slowly, and no one's there, so you're probably just hearing stuff, but that's chill. It's not like you hearing stuff will ever hurt anyone. You close your eyes for a minute and breathe, feeling the miracles all around you. 

You feel a hand grab you and, wow, you guess you weren't hearing things. You open your eyes to see which brother or sister it is who came to chill with you, but the colors blinded you. It's okay, though, because they put something over your eyes and it gets very dark. The colors are gone. You're kinda confused now, you don't understand why they'd blindfold you, but whatever. They probably have a good reason, so you're cool with it. But then they put their hands on your waist and start to push up your shirt and your sorta not down with that so you try to speak up. You make a noise and lightning fast, they clamp a hand over your mouth. The other hand moves out from under your shirt and you're chill now. It was starting to make you uncomfortable.

Suddenly, your pants are being pushed down all harsh like and you thrown your hand down to stop it. Your hand gets slapped away and you're starting to think that this is much more serious a situation than you originally thought. Your pants are completely off and they push themselves down on top of you. They move around a bit and you don't really know what they're doing. A hand forces your thighs apart while something wraps around your neck. This is starting to scare you real bad so try to push on their shoulders, make them go away. But there's no strength in your arms your body feels like it's floating, it feels like it's made of jelly.

They ignore your resistance and settle between your legs. They pull your body close, breathe into your ear, and push in. You scream because you didn't want this and your body wasn't ready for it and it _hurts so bad please make it stop_. The thing around your neck tightens and you can't breathe. They move their hips faster and it hurts worse and it's getting darker, you need to breathe. You push their shoulders again, trying to use that highblood strength of yours. You do manage to push them back a tiny bit, but they must not have liked that because they go faster. The blindfold's soaked with your tears and _why won't they stop_? The pain's starting to dull, their breathing sounds underwater, and the frantic rocking motion's starting to fade out. You need to breathe so bad that you violently thrash in a last ditch effort for air but it's futile and everything fades away.

  


You wake up sometime later. By then you've sobered up quite a bit and it's easier to take in your surroundings. Everything's calm and in place, like nothing happened at all. You'd like to believe that, so you try telling yourself it was all a dream. But the ache your body feels and the occasional bruise stops you from writing it off as one. It don't matter, though. Because all you have to do is eat a pie or ten and you'll never have to think about it again.

Maybe you'll tell Karkat later. _You know that you won't._ Maybe you'll just stay away from everyone for a bit, the bruise that you know is on your neck might scare someone, and you don't want that. _They'll think you're more weak and pathetic and useless than they already do._ You should probably wear a collared shirt, or a scarf, or something just in case a brother comes to check in on you. _No one's coming, they don't give a shit about you._ You'll try not to think about it much, you might be able to forget that way. _You'll always wonder and you'll never forget._

It's okay though, really. It's not like anybody important got hurt. You're the only one who suffered. You, who ain't the smartest, or nicest, or strongest, or valuable person around by any means. It's okay because it's just you. And you don't really matter. So you guess that it doesn't really matter none either. 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this super old request for someone taking advantage of Gamzee while he's too high to defend himself but still coherent enough to say no. Sorry I did this, I will try to make the next one happy.


End file.
